


It Counts

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think something like this counts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Counts

"Do you think something like this counts?"

"Hmmm?"

Dan had been halfway to dozing when Natalie asked the question and he blinked lazily as he looked down at her head pillowed on his chest. Noticing a line of goosebumps on her arm, he pulled the blanket up over her, the better to keep the chill of a Salt Lake City Febraury night at bay. 

"Olympic sex." It had been one of the hot backstage topics during their broadcasts, but unsurprisingly never made it to air and Dan wasn't sure why she was bringing it up now. "Do you think this counts?"

The penny slowly dropped, banishing with it any sense of sleepiness. Frowning, he tilted her head up so that she could look into his face, into his eyes. Her own eyes were as nervous as her voice had been. 

"It might count as Olympic sex," he said slowly, carefully. "But it counts as more than that. To me, anyway."

He didn't realise he was holding his breath until he saw her smile. "Yeah," she said, breathless, almost giddy. "Me too."

With a smile of his own, Dan brought his lips to hers briefly. "Though, you know," he said, running his fingers down her arms, rolling her over on to her back, "just to make sure..." His hand moved lower. "I'd hate for there to be any doubt."

She giggled, but pretty soon, it wasn't a laughing matter.

Neither of them got much sleep that night, and they lost count of the reasons why. 


End file.
